


somnium adhaesit.

by tuliptae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuliptae/pseuds/tuliptae
Summary: Basically a kid gets stuck in a dream,, or do they? dun dun dUN
Collections: English Assignments





	somnium adhaesit.

Ry jumps up and down in her parents' room, filled with joy as she exclaims thanks to her mother for finally buying her the new dream programmer. The determined child had been begging for the new programmer for weeks, now ecstatic as she holds it in her hands. Ry’s mind races at the thought of all the dreams she could have through the programmer, from castles to space to deep underwater. All her friends' parents had bought them the new programmer and they had all told her about the adventures they had gone on. Ry couldn't wait to experience it herself.

"Nila, we have to be careful with this new programmer. You know what happens when children get addicted to technology.” says Ry's father, getting up from where he was listening to a book.

“It’ll be fine Kin, don’t worry about it. They say the dream programmer expands a child's brain and increases their IQ.” replies Nila matter of factly as she puts down her work bag and ties up her short, black hair. “You should get Ry ready for bed, she’ll be easy to manage today. She probably wants to try it on as soon as possible, right darling?”

Ry nods enthusiastically, the dream programmer still in her hands as she runs to her room with Kin right behind her. By the time Kin has finished getting Ry ready for bed, Nila comes to her room to tuck Ry in and help figure out how to use the new programmer. 

"What do you want to put it on Ry? A spaceship? A palace?" Nila asks, flicking through the user manual.

"A battlefield! From the ancient times!" Ry exclaims, excited to finally be able to try out the programmer. 

"Of course, you and your ancient warriors." comments Kin with a smile as Nila finishes adjusting the programmer. 

They tuck Ry in and flip the switch, turning the programmer on and leaving the room. Before closing the door behind them, Kin takes a look back to see Ry smiling to herself in bed, almost hidden under the soft blanket.

Meanwhile in her dream, Ry charges towards her enemies, riding her horse with a sword in hand. The sound of swords clashing and the struggling shouts of warriors fills the battlefield as the armies fight, Ry's own sword clashing with another warrior's weapon in a heated fight. The sky is overcast, clouds covering the sun and casting a shadow over the battlefield. It looks as if it will start raining soon, and in the second Ry takes to look up at the sky, she is knocked off her horse and onto the hard dirt ground below her. She lays there, sword fallen out of her hand as she struggles to stand due to the weight of her armour. She finally pushes herself into a sitting position, but before she has a chance to get on her feet, Ry is sucked into the ground. 

She can’t see and struggles to breathe, air knocked out of her lungs by the force with which she was sucked into the ground. She feels like she's drowning, limbs heavy and feeling suffocated. Ry begins to feel as if she's being strangled, strong hands gripping at her throat. In the chaotic and panic fuelled state she's in, Ry waves her hands around, hoping to grip onto something to ground herself. 

The area around her begins to feel like water, cold waves causing her small body to sway against her control. She eventually manages to swim to the surface, finally able to breath properly as she looks around to find herself in the middle of the ocean. She can see nothing but the sea and the sky in every direction she looks, and she finds herself calmed by such a thought. In the back of her mind, she hears a faint voice. 

"Ry! Ry wake up!"

Deciding to ignore it, Ry looks around, searching for a sign of land, or maybe a ship. Only being able to see the clear sky and the ocean, Ry starts to swim around, enjoying the soothing feel of water on her skin, ignoring the small voice in her head telling her she should be panicking. The infinite blue around her begins to darken, the clouds rolling into the sky and the water beginning to turn a darker shade of blue.

"Ry! Oh my gosh Nila, Ry isn't waking up! We have to take her to the doctor!" The voice gets clearer, sounding almost familiar, but before she can figure out who the voice belongs to, Ry finds herself back in battle. 

She gets up from her position on the floor, grabs her sword and gets back on her horse, charging towards her enemies once again. A fog has started to roll in, limiting the warriors' ability to see any coming attacks and defend themselves. The fog is dense, so thick Ry could see no further than 3 meters ahead. A warrior appears from the fog, charging at her, and so Ry does the same. She extends her hand, sword out and ready to fight, and soon the two weapons clash. They fight with passion, swords moving strategically as they attempt to not only win the fight but stay alive. Ry manages to get her sword under the others and lifts it, effectively flicking the sword out of the other warriors hands and leaving them helpless.

"It seems like she's experiencing somnium adhaesit." Says a voice in her head once again.

Ry drives her sword into another warriors gut, twisting it as she takes it out, still unable to see anything other than herself and the warrior who has now fallen to the floor clutching his side. Ry watches the warrior bleed out onto the dirt ground for a while, before beginning to move forward on her horse once again.

"I'll have to run some tests but it seems she may unfortunately have to go to the psychiatric hospital."

Ry shakes her head in frustration, trying to get the voices out of her head. The voice has changed but she still can't figure out who it belongs to. She doesn't understand what the voices are saying, nor does she care. She needs to focus, it's hard enough to fight with this fog. She puts her sword forward cautiously, preparing to fight the next warrior who comes into view. All of a sudden, her horse begins to run forward against her will and Ry can do nothing but grip the reigns tighter. It continues speeding up to an unbelievably fast pace until Ry is holding on for her life and is unable to take in her surroundings. 

The horse stops suddenly, the change so abrupt that Ry is thrown off, landing on a soft, plush mattress in the middle of the forest. She gets up slowly, looking around only to find her horse missing and trees surrounding her. The trees are too tall to see the sky properly, light scattering through the leaves. The image of a woman with short black hair flashes through her mind. She looks familiar, but much like the voices, Ry can't seem to identify her. 

Getting off the mattress, Ry begins to walk around, walking through tall trees for a while before eventually coming across a small cabin. The cabin stands isolated, no trees surrounding it and slightly raised on a small hill. Ry walks up to the door, wanting desperately to find out where she is and why she is here. She is met with a brown 'welcome' mat, walking inside to find herself in what seems to be a doctor’s room. The walls are a blinding white and a doctor stands in the middle of the room, a surgery table behind him. On the table, a girl seemingly identical to Ry lies unmoving. Before she can question why someone identical to her is lying on a doctor's surgery table despite standing in front of the doctor herself, the doctor speaks.

“Somnium Adhaesit.” says the doctor as he begins pushing her towards a door to the left before she can object.

She walks into a larger white room with a chair in the middle. People surround the chair, chanting the words ‘somnium adhaesit’. Ry is led to the chair by the doctor, and sat down, a sense of dread beginning to rise as the doctor brings out rope. They tie her down with it, unable to move as she sits on the chair in front of all the strangers. The rope cuts into her skin, tied so tightly she begins to lose feeling in her fingers. The woman with black hair from earlier is in front of her crying and a younger man stands next to her, hugging the woman as he sobs into her shoulder. Ry blinks, opening her eyes to the battlefield once more. Warriors lie dead on the floor, horses running wild, soaked in blood. Few surviving warriors remain, still on horseback, fighting each other despite the death and blood surrounding them. Ry joins them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but even tho I hated it when I was submitting, my teacher really liked it so I was kinda proud lmao (not anymore cause I wrote this a while ago and my standards are higher but wtvr)


End file.
